Losing your memory
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Jude has been in an accident, and Sawyer is the one it hits the hardest, maybe the one person she can't stand is the one person she can't live without.


**Sawyer POV.**

I close my eyes, tears falling down my face.

The words Jude has been in an accident, spinning round in my head.

Sure I hated the guy but something broke inside of me when I heard them 5 words.

"Soy?" Lydia asks her eyes puffy as well, I nod and follow her inside of the car that Logan is driving.

I stare out the window a few more sobs escaping my lips.

"He's going to be fine" Lydia says attempting to comfort me, I push her away from me.

"How do you know?!" I cry, another sob echoes the car as my body shakes from the sobbing.

Logan pulls up outside the hospital, Lydia supports me as we enter the emergency waiting area, I Aunt Brooke crying silently, Uncle Julian holding her doing the same.

"Brooke?" Lydia cries.

Brooke looks up before a sob escapes her lips, she shakes her head and leaves the room going outside.

Julian walks towards us "It's not looking good girls"

I shake my head before sobbing loudly, Lydia wraps me into a hug, I sob into her shoulder.

Davis walks down the corridor, tears falling down his face, he quickly joins into our hug.

My sobs grow louder.

"It's my-m-my f-f-fal-fault" I cry falling down to my knees, my sobs grow louder.

Lydia wraps an arm around me "No it isn't don't be stupid! It was that drunk driver"

"I made him leave the party" I manage before I have another fit of sobs, my body shaking up and down.

And doctor comes into the waiting room "Jude Brewer?"

I stand up but fall down, Davis holds me.

"That's us, he's my twin brother" Davis says, I cry into his shoulder.

"I need to speak to you're parents"

Davis nods "I'll go get them" He says before leaving, he comes back a few moments later with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian.

"Jude has lost a lot of blood and he hasn't woken up yet" The doctor starts "One of his lungs collapsed but luckily once we gave him oxygen it started working again"

"Will he be okay?" Julian asks, trying to hold himself together.

"I'm not sure, but I'd take it minute by minute at this stage"

I feel chunks in my stomach, I run to the bathroom, I feel my mouth water before I'm sick, I sob loudly as I'm sick again.

I sit down on the cold bathroom floor, crying.

My heart feels so heavy.

I can barely breath.

I can't think.

I feel numb.

My entire world has stopped.

I pull myself up and leave the bathroom.

Lydia is the only one there "They've taken Jude too critical care, only two people at a time I said I'd wait for you"

I nod, she helps me into the elevator, it slowly opens and I walk across the hospital corridor.

Until we reach the critical care ward.

Lydia buzzes.

"Hello? We're hear too see Jude Baker" she says speaking into the microphone.

"Please come through to the waiting room" A woman says from critical care.

Me and Lydia nods as the door is released, we go in the waiting room and see Brooke crying.

I wrap my arms around her "Have you seen him?"

She nods "Yeah, he looked like he was sleeping"

I nod and sob into her neck.

Davis walks into the waiting area rubbing his eyes on his sleeve, Julian following his face emotionless.

"Please can I speak to him on my own?" I ask my voice broken "I just need to tell him something"

Brooke nods and stands up, we walk onto the ward.

I look around and see people asleep with tubes everywhere, oxygen masks, beeping.

Brooke directs me into the first offside room.

I give her a tight hug before I walk inside of the room.

I inhale an uneven sharp breath.

I see Jude, with an oxygen tube down his throat, several drips attached to him, his leg in a bandage, a massive plaster on his forehead.

I let out a sob before I edge closer to his bed.

"Hey Jude!" I say before I sit down.

"It's me Sawyer. I know you probably don't want me here after our argument. The worst thing is you're right" I say before taking a deep breath "You waited for me to feel the same way, and when I did you were in love with someone else. So we just left it at us being friends, and then I got proposed too, so I told you and you said I'm too young because I'm 17, but then things went worse" I let out a small sob "I told you I hate you" I grab his big comforting hand, and play with his fingers "But I promise I don't hate you" My voice cracks "I'm Just upset because when I told you I got proposed too, I thought you'd fight for me"

I close my eyes letting tears escape "I really wanted you to fight for me" I let out a shaky laugh "I should of just told you how I feel, okay here I go. Jude Baker, you're cocky, arrogant, annoying and I say you're stupid but you have dyslexia, and even with that you still get better grades. And still manage too have two dates a night and be a basketball hero" I feel hot tears burn in my big green eyes "But I love you, I'm in love with you. The way you have 5 different smiles, 1. That massive grin you get when you're teasing me or anyone, 2. That bright smirk, smile thing you do when you score the winning shot. 3. That smug little smile you do when you get a good grade or win an argument. 4. That genuine smile you have when you talk about you're family and friends and 5..." I exhale a shaky breathe "5. That warm heart melting, knees give out, beautiful smile you used to give me, when you loved me"

I shake my head before I sob, clutching his hand harder "Jude! W-Wake up!" I cry "So I can tell you how much I love you!"

Jude's hands twitch, my hands, my head snaps up.

Jude's eyes flutter, he opens them for a split second before re closing them.

My heart is racing uncontrollably.

"Jude?" I ask.

Jude's eyes open, he looks around the room his eyes widen, he tries to pull out his oxygen tube.

I pull his hands down, so he doesn't injure himself.

"Jude, listen too me. You've been in an accident and you need that tube. Please keep it in, please for me!"

Jude nods before clutching his head.

I press the buzzer for the nurse.

And few moments later a nurse comes in and Jude tightly clutches my hand.

"Jude you're awake, I'm going to get the doctor and your parents" The nurses says quietly.

"Jude do you know who I am?" I ask.

Jude nods.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Jude shakes his head.

"Do you remember the party?"

Jude nods.

Brooke, Julian, Lydia and Davis rush in.

Brooke in tears holds Jude gently.

The doctor walks in and asks me, Lydia and Davis too leave the room.

We go into the waiting room.

I suddenly feel my heart feel lighter.

He's awake.

He doesn't hate me.

I feel my eyelids flutter as I sit down on the chair.

It's been a horrible day.

A painful, long horrible day.

I feel my eye lids slowly close.

I feel someone shake my awake, I shoot up and see Brooke infront of me looking a lot better.

"S. Scott you've been asleep for 12 hours"

I rub my eyes and read the clock, it's currently 9 A.M.

"I thought you went home, until Julian said he saw you in here"

I give her a sheepish smile "Is Jude Okay?"

Brooke nods "Yeah, everything is fine, he's off his oxygen and drips"

I sigh with relief "Can I see him?"

"Yes"

I nod and quickly race too his room, I see Jude sat up watching TV.

"You're in the same clothes?" Jude says his voice hoarse.

"I fell asleep here, I couldn't leave I was worried sick"

"I thought you hated me"

I shake my head tears falling down my cheeks "Nope, I love you! I'm in love with you"

Jude blinks "You do?"

I nod "You almost died, I'm not willing to lose you again"

Jude smiles, his number 5 smile "I love you two"

Tears well up before I walk forward and gently kiss him.


End file.
